


What do You Mean, They're at Fort Briggs??

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: The Gift of the Desert [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Multi, Riza is more perceptive than Roy, Roy is kind of a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Roy finds out that Major Miles has gone North to Fort Briggs without permission.





	What do You Mean, They're at Fort Briggs??

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pigeonfluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonfluff/gifts).



Lieutenant General Roy Mustang was a very patient man. He didn’t have many things he got angry about, not now, anyways. But when he heard the news from Fuery that Major Basir Miles and his Ishvallan friend, a man known as Fadi, had both directly disobeyed his orders and gone to Fort Briggs, he almost snapped.

“Calm down, Sir,” Riza replied, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“I explicitly said they weren’t allowed to leave Ishval yet! The Reconstruction--”

“Is going fine, Roy. Give them some time. Parenthood is an adventure.”

“I understand that General Armstrong is pregnant. That doesn’t mean that Major Miles and his friend should just go…” Roy paused, and blinked. “Parenthood?”

Riza chuckled softly. “Given what Kain said… It… Is Major Miles’ baby, isn’t it?”

Roy blinked a few times. He opened his mouth, and then shut it again. He looked at Riza, his eyes going wide. “Major…Miles’…Baby…?”

“Well, yes. That’s why he wanted to go up North.” Riza let her hand rest on Roy’s shoulder. “You didn’t realize?”

Roy stared at his hands. “No. No, I didn’t.”

She chuckled softly. “Yes well. It is entirely likely that it’s Major Miles’ baby.”

“But… The Rules…?”

“Well, I don’t know if it’s entirely legal, but… You should give them a little bit of leeway.” She stood next to him. “Besides, you’ll have to take some time off from work soon as well.”

“I… We’ve still got a couple months.” Roy looked at his Captain, his Riza, his  _ wife _ . His beautiful, pregnant, amazing wife. “A-and besides, we went through all the legal channels. We asked Grumman for permission--”

“My Grandfather’s been trying to set us up for as long as he’s known you. It’s hardly a good example.”

“But still! If he had said--”

“You would have reported him.”

“I would not have reported him!” Roy was about to open his mouth again when Riza swooped in and pressed her lips against his. He sighed when she pulled away, and rested his head against her barely-showing belly.

“So let them have a little time. You can reprimand the Major when he gets back, but let him have some time with his family. Everyone could use a little bit of happiness. Yes?”

“Yes, Captain. Whatever you say,” he agreed, still resting his head against her stomach. He didn’t want to give the Major special treatment, but it was only fair, given what had happened with him and the Captain. Riza stroked his hair, and hummed softly. Roy could handle this. He would have a stern reprimand for the Major… But when he got back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
